


Caught Between The Stars

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Reylux - Fandom, Reyux - Fandom, Star Wars Freeform - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Followed By Soft Sex, Hux Has More Than His Share Of Kinks, Jealousy, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Dom/sub, Obsession, Orgasm Denial, Rey's A Kinky Little Thing, The Dark Side - Freeform, hard sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, an obsessed Kylo Ren stalks Rey across the galaxy until he recaptures her. Imprisoned board his battleship, he does terrible, wicked things to her. Fearful for her life, Rey confides in General Armitage Hux, pleading with him to help her escape before the Supreme Leader kills her in his quest to rule the galaxy.Hux finds himself drawn into a sinister plan to assassinate the new Supreme Leader where everyone has secrets and nothing is as it seems.





	1. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment they are alone, Hux loses all composure, pinning Rey roughly up against the lift wall.
> 
> “What's the meaning of this?” he growls.
> 
> “Is there a problem, General?” she asks innocently, as though she can't feel his erection digging into her belly.
> 
> He still has her in a vice grip. It makes no difference.
> 
> She can touch him just by thinking about it if she wants to.
> 
> “I'll help you,” she whispers, her eyes dark with promise.

Maker, she’d been taunting him endlessly for days, setting little fires within him and now he’s reached the flashover point.

At first, it had been so subtle it was easy enough to ignore. He'd find himself growing hard at the most inopportune moments for no reason he could discern. Nothing more than minor, uncomfortable annoyances best overlooked.

In hindsight, she'd grown less and less subtle. Her fingers brushing against the back of his hand. Her leg pressing to his. Her breath too close to his skin. Still in control, he'd refused to acknowledge what was happening, even going so far as to refuse himself the release his endless arousal made him crave. 

_Control_

It had taken this damned, overfull turbolift to make him understand. As the only ranking officer, Hux had loaded the woman in first, tucking her into a corner, before taking his position in front of her. He wanted to both guard her and to keep her from trying to requisition a weapon from one of the troopers who crowded the remaining space.

The lift had filled to capacity wedging them deep in the corner. The heat of her against his back had threatened to light the fabric of his uniform aflame.

Careless. He realises what a fool he’s been as he feels her small hands slide over his narrow hips and down the front of his thighs. Hux fights to stay ramrod straight. He clamps his fingers around her wrists to stop her from touching him. From now on, he'll have to bind her.

The thought of her restained almost makes Hux groan out loud. He chokes it back and fights her for control. It's no use. He's painfully hard.

At the first stop, only a handful of troopers exit. Hux pulls rank, ordering them all off the lift by authority of Supreme Leader Ren. No one questions his orders though their confusion is obvious.

The moment they are alone, Hux loses all composure, pinning Rey roughly up against the lift wall.

“What's the meaning of this?” he growls.

“Is there a problem, General?” she asks innocently, as though she can't feel his erection digging into her belly.

He still has her in a vice grip. It makes no difference. 

She can touch him just by thinking about it if she wants to.

“I'll help you,” she whispers, her eyes dark with promise.

“Sorcery has no place in this,” he admonishes. Hux manages to hang on to his control by the thinnest of edges.

“Doesn't it?” she asks.

Hux closes his eyes as she fills his head with forbidden desires. 

Somehow his mouth is against her throat. He sucks, leaving a bright warm mark. Her breath is hot against his face each time he draws a gasp from her. Another. And another until the pale flesh of her throat is marked with his signature. 

“Let me help you, Bren,” she says, using a name few know and even fewer are given permission to speak aloud.

By the time he understands what is happening, it's too late.

Hux threads his gloved fingers into the hair on top of her head. He forces her to her knees, knowing she's already consented. Her mouth leaves an obscene silver trail across the fly of his impeccable uniform. 

_Disgusting_

His free hand releases the metal fastening of his trousers and yanks the zip open. Hux's cock uncoils from its nest of dark red curls.

Without hesitation, she licks him from base to tip. He's denied himself release for so long, he shudders, nearly coming.

He uses her hair to hold her still while he edges back, the fat head of his cock dragging along her slick, parted lips. 

Her tongue flicks out, tasting him before she sucks the head into her warm mouth. 

His hips buck forward, pushing him deeper into her mouth. His head falls back. Hux groans, long and low as she takes his entire length into her throat. He hisses as his balls contract, ready to spill their heavy load. 

His eyes spring open when the sensation is ripped away from him. She's released him from her mouth, her tiny hands clamped around the base of his cock to deny him his release. He throbs mercilessly in her grip leaving him weak and gasping. Hux braces himself against the wall to avoid going to his knees.

“Not so fast, General. This is no place to get caught with your trousers about your ankles and your cock buried to the hilt in Lord Ren's apprentice’s throat.”

_Dear Gods, he's nearly made a fatal mistake!_

Hux pulls away as though burned. He quickly tucks himself back into his trousers, doing his best to contain his erection without further soiling his uniform.

He yanks her to her feet.

“Make yourself presentable,” he growls.

She merely smirks at him, clearly enjoying his extreme discomfort.

It makes him want to punish her for her presumption, for her disobedience, for making him vulnerable like this.

Hux takes it upon himself to straighten her hair and clothes as best he can. He's horrified when he discovers there's no hiding the necklace of pink welts he's left across her throat.

Rey watches him, eyes bright, and he realises she wants them to get caught. 

With time running short, Hux drapes his greatcoat across her shoulders, its lapels falling into place and keeping his secret for a while longer.

Every corner he turns is a corner closer to safety and a step closer to discovery. It's well after curfew. She has no place on this floor. The women's quarters are on the far side of the ship.

There's not one valid explanation in the galaxy to justify why Hux is escorting Lord Ren's apprentice in the direction of his private quarters at this hour. It defies belief that they're able to make it to his chambers without passing anyone. 

The danger of discovery passes but it dawns on Hux that he's just put himself in far greater peril. He's locked in with her and he has absolutely no plan for getting her out.

“Does this mean you want my help, Bren?” 

Hux clenches his fists. “Stop calling me that.”

“Why? It's what you desire most, is it not?”

Resentment colours his cheeks. He's never shared that with anyone, has barely acknowledged it even to himself, and to have Ren's dirty little sand rat pull it from him so easily boils his blood.

“I can help you.” She slides up against him, pressing him against the door.

Her fingers quickly undo the catches down the front of his uniform. Hot little hands make short work of his trousers’ fastenings. The material slides off his hips, pooling around his knees at the top of his boots. 

He's bare from neck to knees, his straining cock nearly as dark as his hair.

He hisses, his head banging on the door as he jerks back. She's got a light grip around the end of his cock. Her hand teases along its length, squeezing, tugging, pulling, never enough to finish him off, only enough to make him slowly lose his mind.

Her teeth sink into the soft flesh beneath his ear. 

“Remove your clothes, General.” Her words are hot against his skin.

When he's undressed she pushes him into bed, careful not to let his cock touch anything but empty air. 

He's so sensitive that his hips rise off the bed when she blows along the underside of his shaft.

“Fuck, Rey, _ple_ ase!”

The sheets are twisted in his grip as he desperately tries to hold on.

She curls up next to him, still fully clothed. Her filthy boots makes an absolute mess of his imported silk linens.

“Please what?” Her fingertips take turns playing with his nipples. 

“Please, let me come…. _please_!”

She strokes him twice then grips him until his orgasm edges back once more. 

He's babbling, tears leaking from his eyes.

“Will you be a good boy, Bren? If I let you come? Will you promise to come for me twice tonight like a good boy?”

He's so far gone she could have asked him to let Ren have his way with Hux and Hux would have done so willingly. 

_Anything_ to relieve his aching need.

She feeds him between her lips, her mouth slick and hot. He's coming before she can even take him halfway in. 

It's a while before the world returns. When it does, Hux finds her curled against his side. She's taken the time to undress and he finds himself enjoying the heat of her bare skin.

He lets his fingers play between her shoulder blades. When he reaches her shoulder, he stops. She's not entirely bare. Her arms are still wound in the desert wrappings.

He plucks at one with nimble fingers.

“Here, let's get these off,” he says.

She tenses.

“No. Only he gets to remove them. No one else.”

Jealousy flashes in his green eyes. That Ren should have access to all of her while he is left with only most of her? Unacceptable. 

Hux sees this new development as a challenge but doesn't push. The woman in bed with him now is not the same woman who damned near drained the life out of him just a few short hours ago.

He presses his lips to the crown of her head, his fingers carding through the silky strands of her hair.

She sighs then rolls on top of him so she can kiss him, slow and tender, almost as if she cares for him.

The second time through it's soft and gentle. The wildfire inside her has burned low, leaving him with the warm embers of what remains.

Much later, he has her pushed up against the starport, her breasts and belly and thighs flattened against the cool glass. A corona of condensation halos around their bodies on the window. He's looking over her shoulder as he eases into her from behind. 

“Do you think he's watching?” Hux asks. He savours the way she shivers when he nips along the side of her throat. 

A few craft have passed close enough that if someone had bothered to look, there would have been no mistaking what they were seeing.

The thought makes Hux swell inside her.

“He's not, not this time anyway,” she answers.

He hits the right spot making her grind against him with an indecent moan.

“That's it, kitten. Give me what's mine.” He angles back in, making sure he's right where she needs him to be.

Her head falls back against his shoulder, giving him access to her mouth. His fingers slide between her skin and the glass, finding the stiff knot of flesh between her slick folds.

She cries out, her body arching against him as she moves.

He can feel her getting close. 

“Please,” she begs. “Not here. Not like this.”

She pulls free, leaving him confused. 

“What's wrong?” he asks.

She's beyond words, resorts to pushing her thoughts into his head.

Understanding dawns. He sweeps her up and carries her back to bed. 

She sinks into his mattress as he seats himself into her.

“Oh, Bren…you feel so good.”

His can't help himself, the jealousy from earlier still raw.

“Better than him?” Hux asks as he makes her writhe beneath him. He hates the plaintive tone of his voice but he can't help it.

He's never wanted possession of anything more than the way he wants to own her in this moment. 

She pulls him down into a kiss, her mouth desperate against his.

Her fingers thread into his hair. She uses the leverage to pull his face back so she can look him in the eyes. She's stuttering on the edge.

“He only loves the idea of me. But you—” Her breath hitches as she almost goes over. 

He brings his mouth to hers one final time as he finishes her off.

“Oh...Bren...you're everything he's not,” she whispers against his mouth as she finally comes.

Her words send him hurtling to his own finish, his heat filling her until he's sure he's going to disintegrate into stardust.

She lays beneath him for a long time. 

He can think of nothing to say and so says nothing. The quiet goes on so long he finally drifts off.

“You know one of us dies. That's how this ends. It's the only way this ends,” Rey says, her quiet voice stirring him awake. The resignation in her voice is unmistakable. 

She's sitting nude, tucked against the ledge of the starport in his bedroom. One of his cigarettes burns between her delicate fingers. 

He's tangled in the sheets of the bed they’ve just shared, _his bed_ , the heat of her body still cooling on his skin.

The gravity of what he's just allowed to happen punches him in the gut. In the back of his throat, the urge to vomit lingers.

Somehow this tiny, fiery woman has completely unraveled his entire moral structure in what seems like no time at all. 

Hux runs a shaking hand through his tangled copper locks. 

“Me,” he says. “It'll be me he kills.” 

Hux almost believes he deserves to have Ren run him through with that terrifying red blade.

He's lost all _control_. Everything he does, everything he's ever done, he’s done with control. It dictates everything he is and was. Most of all, it dictates who he will become.

All that, his entire existence, now lies shattered at her feet.

Anger flares deep in Hux's chest.

_Fucking Ren!_

This has the hallmarks of his handiwork written all over it. 

Ren had tasked Hux with keeping her safe in his absence. Hux had thought it a ridiculous request and a waste of his resources. A General performing common guard duty. Unheard of.

Ren had assured him it would be anything but common and Hux had not been in a position to refuse.

_That complete bastard!_

He had _known_! Somehow Ren had known she'd get under his skin, find the hairline cracks that promised untold riches if they were prised open.

She takes a drag of the cigarette. When she exhales, the cloud curls along the glass for a moment before the filtration system quarantines it from the air.

“It's not like that, you know,” she says.

Hux wishes she'd look at him but she doesn't.

“This isn't his doing. It's mine. He doesn't own me! Nobody does.” Bitterness gives her words a sharp edge. 

He thinks she might be crying but he can't tell. It's all new for him, this side of sex. 

“One of us dies,” she says again and this time he's sure she's crying.

“Come back to bed, Rey,” he coaxes. “He's not here but I am. I'm right here.”

He opens his arms when she comes to him, gathering her warm little body against his.

“I'll always be here,” he whispers over and over until she's asleep at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I didn't know I needed delicious, smutty, fluffy Reyux with a hint of Reylux, in my life until this little piece decided to make its way onto my screen. Honestly, I kept waiting for Kylo Ren to show up and spoil the party. Thankfully, he stayed away this time. But, it won't be long before the Supreme Leader returns. Something tells me Ren's not going to be too happy when he finds out Hux has had his hand in the cookie jar.
> 
> I do hope these three decide I'm worthy of having them show me what happens next. Full-blown Reylux is only one of the possibilities, however, I'm not entirely convinced it will go that way.


	2. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's already come twice tonight, isn't sure he has another in him but none of that matters because it's no longer his desired goal. His only goal is to spend as much time as he can in this moment. Nothing else matters but her body wrapped around his, her mouth on his skin, her hips in his hands.
> 
> There’s something else, too. Something in her eyes. Hux can’t decide if it’s reverence or deceit. At this moment, joined to her in the only way that matters anymore, he finds he doesn’t care.
> 
> There is only him and her and whatever the fuck this thing is between them.

“Bren?” 

Hours have passed since she curled up next to him and there have been no words until now.

Hux draws in a deep breath, taken with the way her head rises as it rests on his expanding chest.

There’s so much he wants to say and he can’t figure out where to start. Each time he tries, the words slip away.

“Who gave you those scars? The ones across your back?” she asks.

Hux feels as though he’s been gut punched. There’s no air left in his lungs. It's all suddenly too much. He rolls from under her and gets out of bed without answering.

He’s never needed a cigarette more in his life. When he finally gets one lit, it trembles between his fingers. He focuses on steadying himself, making sure to hide his back from her angry, confused stare.

“Who hurt you, Bren?”

Hux meets her eyes and wishes he hadn’t. 

“My name is Armitage.” 

“Okay.” Her voice is almost a whisper, as if speaking too loud will derail his answer.

“Bren...” he says and can’t finish. He draws on his cigarette instead, searching for calm and the rest of the words.

“Bren, what?”

“Brendol. My father. He’s the one who used to whip me every chance he got.”

Her eyes widen at the revelation. He's thankful she doesn't ask the obvious next question.

“They look old and healed,” she says instead.

“Yes. When I was five, someone rescued me. At least from the physical part of it. My father learnt to hurt me in ways that left no outward trace. And then, one day, it ended. Just like that.” Hux snaps his fingers.

She’s come up beside him, her skin warm in the cool artificial air. 

Hux holds out the cigarette so she can have a drag.

He likes the way her arms wrap around his hips and the way she folds herself against him while she takes her hit.

“Did you kill him?” she asks. There's no accusation or condemnation, only curiosity. 

“I planned it. Pretty sure Phasma’s blaster is what killed him, though.”

Rey brushes her open mouth along his shoulder, sweet little whispers against his sensitive skin.

Hux crushes out the cigarette so he can take her face in his hands.

She looks terrified and he doesn’t understand why.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“It's me,” she says, clinging to him for dear life. Her small body shivers against his. “I’m the one who dies.”

He’s caught off guard by her sudden tears.

“What? I don’t underst—”

“He’s going to kill me as soon as he returns.”

“Who, Rey? Who’s going to kill you?”

“Kylo Ren.”

Things are sliding off the rails and Hux feels an edge of panic creep in.

“But, I thought that—that you and he were...together.”

“It's what everyone thinks because it's what _he_ wants them to think. But it isn't true. He hurts me, Armitage. And unless you help me, he's not going to stop at hurting me. Next time, he's going to kill me.”

Hux is suddenly wary. It's too convenient, too rehearsed. He's afraid he's just fallen for the oldest trick in the book. His eyes narrow and he pushes her away.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He runs a hand across his face, incredulous at how _stupid_ he's been. “You really expect me to believe all that? All this?” 

“Armitage, please…” 

She's pleading almost as if…

_...as if her life depends on it..._

“Tricks and lies! I should have known, Jedi.” He sneers out the final word, his anger growing by the moment.

Her tears stop, replaced by a hurt so deep that Hux is nearly overwhelmed to stillness.

She takes two steps back and stands before him. Shame follows defiance as the emotions chase their way across her delicate features.

Without a word, Rey removes the wrappings from her arms.

It takes Hux a moment to understand what he is seeing but when he does shock reignites his fury.

Every part of her skin, from wrists to shoulders, is defaced. Old scar tissue twines through a nightmarish landscape of fresh cuts and healing bruises.

“Gods, Rey! What the stars—”

“I swear to you that I didn't know about your father's abuse before tonight. Not until I felt your scars for myself. That was when I began to think you might understand enough to help me.”

“Who?” Hux is so angry he is reduced to a single word.

“It’s him, Armitage. It’s Kylo Ren.”

“He does this to you?” Hux is beyond stunned by Ren’s barbaric treatment. “But, why?”

“He’s after something called Midi-chlorians. He thinks somehow that he can harvest them from me to increase his own powers but it doesn’t work that way. Each time he fails to get stronger, the next time he takes more out of me. He’s going to kill me next time.”

“I could have him arrested.”

She scoffs through her tears. “He's the Supreme Leader. Besides, you'll never be able to contain him.”

She’s trembling all over and her arms are crossed over her chest to hide her nudity.

“We have to kill him, Armitage. We have to kill Kylo Ren. It's the only way.”

_One of us dies, you know. That’s the only way this ends._

Hux suddenly understands why he woke to find her crying while she spoke those words. It’s the moment she decided to take a chance. On him. That’d he’d listen and even more, that he’d understand. She’d been terrified.

Something breaks inside Hux. He tries to pull her into his arms so he can comfort her and offer her a small bit of warmth.

Rey backs away, unwilling to let him near.

If she won’t have him, perhaps she’ll have the blanket. 

Hux is relieved when she lets him wrap her in the warm Bantha wool.

“I didn’t sleep with you to get you to help me. I slept with you because I knew this might be the last time I’d ever get the chance. Just once before I die, I needed to know what it felt like to have someone touch me without violence.”

Hux lets out an anguished groan then picks her up, blanket and all.

This time, she doesn’t protest. 

As gentle as he can, he sets her in his bed.

“I’m sorry.” He wants to tell her why but there are too many reasons.

Tears run down her cheeks but she reaches for him with a hesitant smile. 

“Hold me, please?”

Hux gets in beside her, afraid to touch her broken skin. He doesn’t want to hurt her.

Rey touches her fingers to his cheeks.

“It’s okay,” she says. “I know you won’t hurt me. Not on purpose.” 

Hux closes his eyes when she presses her lips to his.

“So soft,” he whispers.

Her leg creeps over his hip until she can push him onto his back.

Hux lays still, letting her take what she needs from him without putting any of his own demands on her.

It feels as though her mouth is everywhere but that’s impossible because she’s kissing his lips.

Rey pushes down onto him until she’s cradeled in his lap, his cock buried deep.

He’s stopped kissing her because he can’t do anything but lose himself in how _good_ she feels. 

Her hips are frenzied and singularly focused.

Hux feels himself slip closer to the edge. At this rate, he isn’t going to last much longer. He reaches for her hips and slides his hands down until his palms cup her bottom. 

“Slow down.” With hands full of her ass, Hux guides her into a slower rhythm. “That’s it,” he whispers against her throat. 

He pushes up into her making them both groan.

“Kiss me,” he says.

She’s still wound up, her kiss full of desperate need instead of patient want.

Hux turns his face, breaking away for the moment.

When she stops to look at him, he meets her eyes.

“I know how to kill him, Rey. We will both have our parts to play. It’s not going to be easy.”

She stops moving so she can search his eyes for truth.

“I’ll do anything you ask me to do if it means he dies.”

“Good. Now, kiss me as though you care about me, not as though you just want to fuck me.”

When she resumes the kiss, it's slower, more focused.

He sits up so he can pull her close, one hand still on her ass, the other between her shoulders. He groans when she rolls her hips forward.

“Fuck. You feel so good, Rey.”

He's already come twice tonight, isn't sure he has another in him but none of that matters because it's no longer his desired goal. His only desire is to spend as much time as he can in this moment. Nothing else matters but her body wrapped around his, her mouth on his skin, her hips in his hands. 

There’s something else, too. Something in her eyes. Hux can’t decide if it’s reverence or deceit. At this moment, joined to her in the only way that matters anymore, he finds he doesn’t care.

There is only him and her and whatever the fuck this thing is between them.

~☆~

Ren’s returned and Hux is debriefing him on operations during Ren’s absence. 

“And the girl? Where is she?”

“Under careful guard, my Lord.”

“I trust you kept her in line, General.”

Hux gives nothing away.

“Of course, Supreme Leader. As ordered.”

They're crossing the bridge. 

Ren pauses before the main starport. 

“Good. Make sure you deliver her to me at the end of your shift “

Hux makes his move.

“Supreme Leader, if I may?”

Ren stares at him with that unnerving, unreadable mask.

“What is it, General?”

“It would serve you well to bring the girl into the First Order’s ranks.”

Ren goes back to staring out at the galaxy.

“Presumptuous, Hux. How do you know I don't already have plans for her?”

“I don't, my Lord. It just seems a shame to waste her potential on so much idle time.”

Ren glances at him.

“And what, exactly, did you have in mind, Hux?”

“She'll be brought into the First Order doctrine, same as anyone else who joins our ranks.”

Activity bustles around them but they are untouched by it as Hux braces for Ren's reaction. 

“You'll see to everything personally, Hux?”

It's too much to hope for. He needs to keep his cool detachment firmly in place.

“If that's what you require of me.”

Ren cocks a look at him and for a brief moment, Hux thinks the game is up, that Ren has picked up on the plans hidden beneath the surface of his thoughts. 

“I expect nothing less, General.”

Hux plays his next card.

“Very well, then. I require that she be sequestered with the rest of the female recruits for the entirety of her indoctrination.”

Ren's stare is so hot that Hux half expects blaster bolts to shoot out.

“Starting immediately,” he adds with satisfaction that’s difficult to mask.

“General!”

The men are face to face, eye to eye. Ren’s taller and heavier but Hux carries the confidence of a man who is intimately acquainted with hand to hand combat against opponents who out size him.

“Supreme Leader, let's not get distracted. Our goal is to prepare her for her life with you, is it not? And we shouldn't delay any longer than necessary.”

Ren storms off the bridge without another word and Hux has a pretty good idea there will be an expensive repair bill in his future.

Hux comms the guards keeping watch on her.

“Bring the girl to my offices immediately.”

“Yes, sir. Right away, sir.”

He leaves the bridge in Captain Canady's hands.

Hux is sitting behind his desk when his officers arrive with Rey. Her wrists are bound, as he'd ordered.

“Leave us,” Hux commands.

“Sir?”

It's against protocol to leave a prisoner alone in the presence of any senior ranking officer.

“She's been reclassified and is no longer a prisoner on orders of Supreme Leader Ren.”

Hux is pleased when the warrant officer checks the validity of his claim. He’s proud of the officer’s complete devotion to protocol. Never take anyone at their word. Even Generals. The officer doesn't raise any additional challenges when he confirms the change in her status.

“Leave those to me,” Hux says when the officer moves to release Rey's wrists from her restraints.

As soon as his men are gone, she rushes at him, her linked arms around his neck, her mouth frenzied against his.

“I was terrified they were bringing me to him. I was so scared.”

He's trying to calm her down so she'll let him go. Her kiss slows down, deepens. 

Hux can't help himself. He pulls her closer and kisses her back. 

At last, he's able to regain enough control to pull away.

“Rey. It's not secure here.There are recordings.”

He ducks from under her arms.

“If I let you out of these, you have to promise to keep your distance and do everything I say. This part is critical. It’s going to be part of your record. We have to get it right and we only get one chance.”

She hesitates.

“Rey. We’re almost out of time.”

She takes a step back and holds her arms out to him. 

“I promise to do what you tell me.”

Hux lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Okay. Quickly. Have a seat in that chair. Just sit. Do nothing else. When I’m ready, I’ll start asking you the questions we talked about. That’s how you’ll know we’re on. Okay?”

She takes a shaky breath. “Okay.”

Hux kisses her one last time then sets to work on the second phase of his plan to assassinate the Supreme Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the story continues along this trajectory, I may have to add an archive warning. Hard to see. Always in motion is the future.
> 
> Is it what you expected?

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATES
> 
> 11.6.18 - Well, Chapter 2 certainly took a much darker turn than I expected. Chapter 3 may well take the prize, though. Stay tuned.


End file.
